Shino's Love
by TheJyuubi
Summary: Shino's getting strange feelings everytime he's near Kiba, as if he were in love. Will Shino have the courage to accept them? And what will Kiba think?
1. Chapter 1

**Just for your information, I am not a fan of YAOI. But there aren't enough Shino stories, and this is for my friend, my other me; SumiChandlay… Happy uh… You're-My-Friend day! :D**

Shino sat patiently in the grass as he watched Kiba and Hinata train. Kurenai sat beside him critically watching their movements.

"Hinata is progressing well isn't she?" Kurenai commented in a low voice. Shino turned his gaze from Kiba to watch where Hinata was throwing shuriken directly onto the bulls-eye. He nodded slowly.

"Indeed. She has progressed admirably." He agreed in his usual bored tone. "Kiba is also doing well." Kurenai looked at him in surprise.

"Really? I thought he was actually slacking off a bit. He hasn't hit the target once yet" She admitted. Shino shook his head.

"From the outside it may seem as if he is missing more targets, but really he is working on other things. If you watch closely, you can notice that although his accuracy has fallen today, the speed of his movements, and the synchronization between him and Akarmaru are being strengthened. He is working on pushing their power to a maximum, their synergy to utter perfection, and then once he is confident his movements are both speedy and strong, he will regain accuracy training." Kurenai glance over her shoulder.

"You noticed that just from watching him today?" She asked with astonishment. Shino nodded.

"It is not hard to pick up when one focuses on a target." He replied softly. "You merely need patience and perseverance." Kurenai nodded appreciatively.

"What do you notice about Hinata then? I'm worried about her. She pushes herself so hard these days." She sighed in distress. Shino widened his eyes and choked as he suddenly hid a gasp. Composing himself he quickly scrutinized Hinata's pose.

"Oh... Um... Hinata is very hard to follow. But it does appear that her stamina has increased." He lied. Kurenai breathed out in relief.

"At least I know she is improving slowly." Shino started to breath heavily.

"I must go now." He stated before quickly walking away. Kurenai stared after him.

"Shino?" She said in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?" Kurenai shrugged and continued to watch Hinata. "Stamina aye? Let's try Shino's method." She whispered and stared strenuously at Hinata.

***

Akamaru leaped through the forest, jumping raggedly from branch to branch. _Faster Akamaru!_ Kiba thought wildly from his back. _We're too slow!_ He glanced down into a small clearing and spotted movement.

"Woah! Akamaru! Look!" Akamaru pulled to a stop and glanced into the clearing. His nose twitched and he whined softly. Kiba nodded. "That's what I thought too. But what's Shino doing here?" Climbing off of Akamaru's back shino jumped into the clearing and parted the bush he'd seen the movement from.

"Shino. What are you doing?" Kiba asked blankly. Shino was staring widely at him, his barely visible cheeks glowing red.

"I was watching bugs." He stated as calmly as possible. Kiba cocked an eyebrow.

"You've been following us since a few kilometers back." He announced. Shino slumped in embarrassment.

"I was uh… actually… really curious about how you are so strong. I was hoping I would discover by following you." He lied once more. Kiba stared blankly for a moment then smiled widely.

"Really? I'm that strong?" He chuffed. "Well, in that case. I'll show you my secret." Shino widened his eyes.

"Really. You'll show me… your secret training method? The secret method that you have deemed you would never show another person?" Shino said in astonishment. Kiba nodded.

"Well. I think I can trust you not to blab. Because you're a good comrade right?" He said winking. Shino stared in awe. _Kiba really… understands me_. He thought in amazement. Kiba smiled again.

"Well, C'mon! Follow me!" Shino nodded, and as Kiba turned away, he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**My God! It is so hard connecting with Shino's character! Le Gasp! But, I will stick to my nindo and I shall do my best!! YOSH!! (How well am I doing do you think? Can you see Shino saying/doing this stuff?")**

Kiba walked through the small door, and held it open for Shino who followed cautiously. Kiba had taken them to a small building on the outskirts of town. Surrounded by trees it was barely visible. Kiba put his finger to his lip.

"Be quiet. They're probably all asleep." He whispered. Shino nodded.

"Who are 'they'?" He asked quietly. Kiba chuckled

"You'll see." He said. Shino stared in wonder as they walked through a dark hallway and into an even darker room. The room smelled odd, not dirty, but not clean. Suddenly an outrages cry of yips and barking sounded and Shino felt paws clawing his legs. Kiba laughed and turned on the light illuminating the small room.

"I guess they weren't asleep." He said. "Hey guys! How are you?" Shino's eyes widened, invisible love hearts already budding in his pupils.

"I am not usually like this Kiba. But these… these puppies are adorable!" He muttered. Around him a small group of puppies of all colours clambered at his legs, happily shaking their tails. All were only a few weeks old, with eye shining and noses moist they were the epitome of cuteness. Kiba watched in amusement as the usually non-emotional Shino cowered over the puppies.

"This… This is how you train?" He asked in astonishment. Kiba shook his head.

"I don't train here, but I reckon the secret to being really strong is to being able to have some downtime, where you can relax. I find looking after these here puppies really relaxes me, so that when I go back out to train I can really focus." Shino nodded.

"That seems very logical indeed." Kiba smiled.

"Do you wanna play with them? Their play room is out this way." He said walking back into the hallway. Kiba growled playfully and all the puppies ran after him, making him run away in laughter. Shino's eyes shined beneath his glasses_. I had no idea you were so gentle Kiba…_ He thought in wonder. Shino walked, hands in pocket, to where Kiba had run and found a large room full of play toys of all sorts. In the middle Kiba sat with Akamaru where the two were having a tug of war with a brown and black speckled puppy. Shino's eyes glistened once more, and reaching for one of the numerous toys, played with a small brown and white puppy.

The two played for almost an hour, and Shino's usual mysterious nature was replaced with an unusual gentle touch. Kiba eyed him with a smirk.

"Who knew." He said absentmindedly. "That Shino was actually quite sweet on the inside." Shino looked up in astonishment, instantly forgetting the puppies and returning to his bored slouch.

"I do not know what you speak of Kiba." He muttered. "Sweet you say? To be sweet is to be kindly to all. I was merely controlling objects for the entertainment of the puppies." Kiba laughed.

"Sure Shino. It's nothing to be ashamed of you know. Everyone needs kindness in their heart. Being a brick wall all the time only makes people uncertain, and scared; which ultimately breeds hate." Shino looked up sadly.

"I…" He started, but stopped when he felt a searing pain in his finger. "Guh!" Turning he saw a puppy playfully biting. He pulled back and examined the bleeding finger. "How unfortunate." He muttered and stood up. Kiba groaned loudly and hit his forehead with his hand.

"Nihonto! I've already told you not to bite!" Kiba growled. He grabbed Shino's hand and examined it. "His playful bite is more like an attack." He muttered grumpily. "But it's not too deep." Before Shino could reply he had walked to a box in the corner of the room and was pulling out a small woven strip of cloth. Walking back to Shino he wrapped it around his finger and smiled. "That should fix it." He said grinning widely. Shino's heart fluttered lightly and he stared at the gently wrapped finger.

"I am very thankful… Kiba." Kiba shrugged.

"It's just a bandage. Well I think these guys are getting pretty tired. So we should go. Wanna go train?" He asked with a grin. Shino stepped back; these feelings for Kiba were unknown to him; and he didn't know how to react.

"I think I should go home." He muttered and quickly walked down the hall and out the door. Kiba scratched his head.

"You really are odd Shino." He whispered to himself before walking outside to train.


	3. Chapter 3

As the late afternoon sun drifted through the wooden blinds, Shino sat upon his bed, holding Team Kurenai's picture glumly. There was a soft rap upon his door and his mother's head popped through the gap. Shino quickly hid the photo behind his back as his mother, dressed in a long black high collard cloak, and hair tied neatly on top of her head, approached.

"What's wrong Shino?" She asked with concern. "You've been sitting in here all afternoon. Why don't you go out and train with Kiba?" She finished. Shino clenched his fists slightly.

"Nothing is the matter. Why? Because I am feeling content in the silence and peace of this room. I feel I am in a position where I do not need to train with K…" He paused and his mother smiled softly.

"I know there's something wrong when you start explaining your own answers with a question. You always do it when you're stressed." Shino sighed in defeat and leant back against his wall.

"Well, say I had a bug." He started, and his mother nodded. "If everytime it saw a certain other bug, it would start feeling fuzzy. Despite how strict it was to maintain an appearance of unwavering strength, it would start to feel soft, so to speak, towards this person. What would be wrong with said bug?" Shino finished with a questioning gaze. His mother smiled widely and laughed.

"I'd say that bug was in love. Wouldn't you?" She asked pleasantly. Shino's fists clenched even more and sweat gathered under his lips. Shino's Mother stood up and gazed down at Shino. "So who is that other certain bug? Hinata? Ino? TenTen? Or someone we haven't met yet?" Shino looked up in alarm.

"What? I said it was a bug! I have a bug who felt like that!" He demanded. Shino's mother laughed.

"Shino. I may not be in an alliance with the bugs like you and your father, but I know enough that even you can't talk to you bugs so specifically. Anyway, bugs don't have feelings like that. Their feelings are more instinctive, and less… how did you put it? Fuzzy?" Shino looked aside and cursed as his mother laughed. "Don't be ashamed of love Shino. It's a natural part of life, everyone feels it at some point." She sat back beside him and put her arm around Shino's shoulders.

"But…" Shino started almost inaudibly. "What if that certain other bug was of the same gender?" He finished. Shino's mother stared in shock for a moment, then she smiled lightly.

"Well then, if that were the case. I think that bug should try to confess his feelings in a subtle way. Show that certain other bug how much you care by spending time with them, looking after them, and sharing gifts with each other. And, if that bug found that the certain other bug wasn't interested in such a way, then he should just accept it, because before I met your father, I liked another man at the time. But all he wanted to be was friends. And lucky for me, because then I wouldn't have such a beautiful son." Shino nodded.

"Thank you mother." He whispered, as a silent tear escaped one of his eyes. "I shall be his most important friend." Shino's mother gave his a last comforting squeeze before standing up.

"I think you'll find Kiba out by the training fields this time of the afternoon." She said before walking back out the door. Shino stared after her in shock.

"How did…?" He started, but ended up shaking his head in amazement. "I'll never understand that women." He said smiling before walking out the door to meet Kiba at the training grounds.


	4. Chapter 4

Shino and Kiba sat at the edge of the forest, recovering from their recent training. It had been a week since Shino's talk with his mother, and he was starting to feel a real bond between him and Kiba. Lately they had both been spending their days training together and doing small mission within Konoha. Shino had also been getting advice from him mother and she suggested that he and Kiba should go to dinner together. Having saved up enough money, Shino now felt he was ready to ask the question.

"Umm.. Kiba." He started anxiously. Kiba turned with his arm around Akamaru and looked at him tiredly.

"Yeah?" He asked, smiling. Shino's stomach fluttered, but he ignored the now familiar feeling.

"Do you wanna go out to dinner tonight?" He asked hopefully. Kiba smiled wider.

"Yeah sure! It'll be good to wind down after all this training hey! We're getting pretty good don't you reckon?" Shino nodded.

"Indeed. I'm quite proud of our achievements." Kiba nodded.

"So uh… Where do you wanna go? Anywhere in particular?" Kiba asked enthusiastically. Shino paused for a moment.

"How about the Whistling Hill restaurant?" Shino asked quietly. Kiba stared at him in confusion for a moment.

"Are you sure? Isn't that like where all the girls go for dates? It's like super fancy, with lace on all the table cloths and waiters that walk around with their noses in the air. You sure you wanna go _there_?" Shino paused for a moment and shrugged.

"I just heard the food was really good. That was all." He said glumly. Kiba laughed.

"I don't mind! I just wasn't sure you realized that it was so fancy!" Shino grimaced.

"Well, I just thought it would be fun to go to a fancy place. I'll pay for it all so don't worry!" He assured. Kiba nodded.

"Sounds great! I'll put in for drinks though. Can't have you spending all your money! So when do you wanna meet there?" Kiba asked with a grin.

"Would seven o'clock suit you?" Shino asked quietly. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah! Sure. That'll be awesome! Well, in that case I'd better go take Akamaru home and get ready. I'll see you at seven!" Kiba said standing. Shino nodded and smiled.

"Indeed. Seven it will be. I too shall go ready myself." He said, walking in the opposite direction to Kiba. Both waved one last time before disappearing into the distance.

***

Shino sat patiently in a secluded corner, awaiting Kiba's arrival. He had arrived early to ensure a good seat, but he had not needed to, as the restaurant was mostly empty.

He noticed Rock Lee was sitting by himself also, dressed neatly in a black suit and tie. His hair was unnaturally gelled with a part, and surprisingly, Shino thought, he looked rather handsome compared to his usual eye-cringing green and bowl cut hair.

From the entrance around the corner he heard apprehensive steps; a girls by the sound of it. Shino laughed jokingly, thinking that maybe Rock Lee was here on a date.

Lee, too, heard the footsteps, and turning, his eyes glincened. Surprisingly he stood up and smiled.

"Sakura- Chan! You are look amazing tonight!" He announced, holding out a chair. The steps grew closer and Shino turned to see Sakura cautiously moving in a long flowing dress and heels. She quickly sat down and hid her face.

"Are you sure no body we know is here!?" She asked murderously. Lee saluted and grinned.

"I can assure that we are unaccompanied in this, our first date!" He announced loudly. Sakura pulled him into the chair beside him.

"Shut it will you! Don't speak so loud! I don't want anyone knowing we're meeting up for a date!" Lee sat rigid in his chair, not sure what to say.

"It is okay Sakura my love. No body ever comes here, other than a few Konoha residents on the occasion. I should know! I have spent many a night in here with by beloved sensei, Gai!" He whispered proudly, holding his fist up with passion and tears escaping his eyes. Sakura cringed and grumbled under her breath.

"Good. Now what's on the menu?" She asked, and turned her attention onto the menu book in front of her. Shino stared in amazement, but soon returned his attention to the back wall.

A few minutes passed before Kiba silently approached the restaurant. He automatically walked to the secluded corner and smiled when he saw Shino sitting patiently.

"I thought you'd be sitting here." He said with a grin. Shino smiled, not that Kiba could see, and nodded.

"I do like my privacy." He said. Kiba grinned.

"Well it's better than where everyone can see you I suppose. Like those two over there. It's so obvious they're going on a date or something." Kiba said, before suddenly doing a double take. "Is that Sakura and Lee?!?" He yelled in surprise. Shino nodded, but Sakura had already heard. Her shoulders suddenly hunched and her head turned evilly to the side to glance at the two boys. Her eyes suddenly went opaque and the left twitched rapidly.

"I thought you said no one every came here! What the hell is Kiba _and _Shino doing here!?!?" She yelled suddenly. She stood up angrily as Lee attempted to hide himself behind his hands.

"I did not realize they were even here. I swear the chair was empty when I arrived." Lee tried to explain in a rush. Sakura's face had gone bright red by now and she pulled the sleeves of her dress up before sending Lee flying across the room. "I am sorry! Sakura my love!" He announced mid air. Sakura fumed more and now turned her attention to the two boys.

"And YOU TWO!" She screamed loudly. "YOU TWO SAW NOTHING!" She announced before walking stiffly toward them; fists raised. Shino and Kiba glanced at each other only once before nodding in agreement.

"We're outta here!" Kiba yelled, jumping over the Table behind Shino's rapidly disappearing figure. Sakura raced after them, following them out the door where she stopped in a fuming rage.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this!" She yelled after the retreating figures. "Or you'll get it!" Kiba and Shino didn't stop to listen, nor did they care, as they ran endlessly through the streets. A few blocks away they slowed.

"Is she following us?" Kiba asked panting. Shino shook his head.

"It appears she is not." He announced. Kiba sighed in relief and laughed.

"That was close!" He said breathlessly. "But what now?" They both looked around and saw a shop open selling dango. Kiba's stomach rumbled. "How bout some dango? I don't wanna risk running into that monster again" He said with a grin. Shino nodded appreciatively.

"A hungry caterpillar desiring a distant leaf, is still satisfied with the foliage he sits on, if it ensures his survival." He murmured as the two walked underneath the curtain and found a seat within.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. It's flooding where I live and this excites me. I thought everyone would be thrilled with this knowledge. Have a lovely day ^.^ **

Shino woke with a start, to the sound of banging. Drearily sitting up he analyzed the sound that was coming from his window. Shrugging his long coat over his pajamas he opened his blinds a crack and stepped back in shock. Recovering, he nearly felt himself laugh, but retained a straight face and examined Kiba's face smooshed against the glass.

"You in there Shino?" Kiba mumbled loudly. Shino smiled and pulled the blinds open before swinging the glass out.

"I'm here. What were you wanting?" He asked pleasantly. Kiba stared for a moment.

"Woah. You came from no where! It's pitch black in that room!" He exclaimed. Shino shrugged.

"The light hurts my eyes." He explained. Kiba laughed.

"Oh. Sorry. Well Tsunade's just issued all the guys from our year to report. I said I'd come get you. She sounded really worried too." Shino looked up in surprise.

"Well in that case I'll get ready immediately. Did she say what the problem was?" Shino asked, quickly making his bed in the gloom of his room. Kiba peered in curiously.

"She didn't say. Well I'll meet you out the front and let you get dressed. Don't be too long, you know how grumpy that monster gets. I hear it's worse than Sakura was like last night." Kiba moaned. Shino stopped for a moment then began moving faster as Kiba's head disappeared from the window. _In that case_. He thought wildly. _I won't be getting caught late._

Within a few minutes Shino had dressed and the two were walking to the Hokage's Tower. Kiba glanced at Shino who was eating a rice ball for breakfast.

"What flavour's that one?" He asked critically eying the green mush filled centre. Shino licked a grain of rice from his lips.

"Spinach." He said simply. Kiba stared in horror.

"Spinach flavour?" He asked in disgust. Shino nodded.

"Yeah. It's really good. Want some?" He asked, breaking off a piece containing a large amount of the green mush. Kiba backed away, shaking his hands in disagreement.

"Uh… I think I'll pass." He said in disgust. Shino shrugged and finished his rice ball.

"You're the one missing out." He murmured. Kiba laughed.

"In this case I think I'd rather miss out." He explained and they both smiled in amusement.

Ahead of them the Hokage Tower stood tall and proud. They quickly walked to the Hokage's room and entered. Within a few minutes everyone had gathered in front of Tsunade's intimidating figure.

"Okay. Thanks for turning up everyone." She said hoarsely, glancing out over the group. "I'm afraid I've got a tough mission coming up for you guys." She started. "There have been reports of a band of rogue ninjas or such heading toward Konoha. No body knows much about them, but from our sources, we've gathered that they want to challenge Konoha and create as much destruction as possible." She paused and looked out of her window. "It also seems they know Konoha well. Because at the moment all of our top Jounins and most of our longer serving Chuunins are with the Hidden Village of the Mist, helping fight off a small invading army." She paused once more and sighed. "At the moment, we're at our weakest state. And it seems these rogue ninjas know it well." Turning she looked at the small group of people. "Any questions so far?" She asked intently.

Everyone glanced around, shaking there heads. Tsunade smiled.

"Good. Well then. Within the hour I want you out of Konoha. Shikamaru will be your team leader, and I expect you to make a good plan Shikamaru." She said, glancing at Shikamaru who stood to the left of the room. He nodded wearily.

"It'll be a pain in the ass, and troublesome too. But for Konoha's safety, I guess I got no choice." He mumbled. Tsunade smiled.

"Good to hear it." She said. "Alright. This group is about nine men strong. They're directly West of here, coming through the fire country. I want you to intercept them, and stop them at all costs. When you've captured them I need you to bring them here to Konoha for interrogation." She paused, eyeing every individual carefully. "You are not to fail in this mission. If you do, Konoha's safety is at risk. Have I made myself clear?" She said loudly. Everyone nodded in determination. "Good. Alright. Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino and Chouji. Good luck." Naruto suddenly laughed.

"We don't need luck granny! Not when I'm on the team!" He said putting his hands casually behind his head. Sakura suddenly turned and hit him roughly over the head, sending him flat across the floor.

"Don't talk so rudely to the Hokage!" She screamed. Everyone backed out of the room as quickly and quietly as possible as Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Dismissed." She mumbled before sitting back in her chair. Sakura stomped out of the room, leaving Naruto crushed on the floor.

"W-Wait for me!" He whispered in pain.

***

The small group of young Chuunins, and one Genin, stood at the gate awaiting Shikamaru's orders.

"Okay, for starters I need you to all wear one of these radio collars." He said passing the small devices around. "We'll be passing out of Konoha in a long line, in a westerly direction to initially find the group of rogue's. Once we find them, you'll radio in and inform everyone else, who will then move in as backup. You are not to start fighting until the others arrive, nor are you alert them to your presence. This is a group effort, no being hero's." He said, specifically eyeing Naruto. "We'll move out in this formation." He said drawing lines in the dirt beneath. "Hinata. You'll be in the middle, because you have the Byakugan, which you can use to scope out the area. Naruto you'll be with her, so that you can protect her from any direct attacks whilst she's looking with her Byakugan." Naruto nodded gruffly whilst Kiba laughed in the background. Hinata blushed slightly.

"W-We shall do well together, I believe… Naruto." She mumbled. Naruto looked at her weirdly.

"Did you say something Hinata?" He asked loudly. Hinata stared in shock and shook her head; her blush deepening. Shikamaru sighed and continued.

"To the left of Hinata and Naruto, I want Chouji, to the left of Chouji I want Sakura, and to the left of Sakura I want Kiba. Kiba I want you to use your sense of smell to track any unusual smells, because you know this area well. I also want you and Chouji to be able to come to Sakura's aid instantly, or visa versa. Understand?" All three nodded in determination. Shikamaru smiled.

"Good. And finally to the right of Hinata and Naruto I want myself, followed by Ino, followed by Shino. As before, Shino and I will be there to protect Ino at a moments warning, and Shino I want you to use your bugs to trace any unusual smells. Now, everyone, I want roughly 500 meters between everyone, and I want you all scouting 250 meters to your left and right, with the exception of Kiba, Hinata and Shino who will be scouting a much larger area. Any problems so far?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone shook their heads. Shino sighed sadly. _I was hoping to be stationed near Kiba._ He thought a little annoyed. _But I'll protect my colony no matter what_.

Shikamaru stood up from his diagram.

"Okay. I'll repeat our instructions. I want you to scan 250 meters to your left and right. If you find the enemy, remain hidden and radio everyone else your position. Once everyone arrives, we'll ambush them. But wait for my arrival, as the surroundings can determine our strategy. Is everyone ready?" He finished. Everyone nodded and spilled their final words to each other. Kiba walked over to see off Shino but backed away when he saw Sakura's angry gaze.

"Don't tell _anyone_!" She mouthed silently. Kiba sweated in fear, and walked back to the gate. Shikamaru joined him and motioned to everyone else.

"Then let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm afraid there's not much Shino in this chapter, but I've gotta give my favourites some limelight (Naruto and Shikamaru ^.^) But alas! Do not fear! Shino will be making an EPIC entrance in the following chapter… so (as corny as it sounds) stay tuned….**

The trees rushed by as the team searched the woods in front of them. Hinata suddenly stopped upon a branch and Naruto careered into her back.

"Watch out!" He cried a bit too late, as Hinata started falling. Clinging to the branch with his chakra enabled feet he grabbed onto her ankle, inches before her head hit a branch below. "Phew." He said pulling her back onto the branch above. Hinata stared in shock.

"N-N-Naruto-kun. Th-Thank you! I'm, s-sorry for stopping so suddenly." She mumbled inaudibly. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I guess I should've watch where I was going." He giggled. Hinata blushed and tapped her fingers together.

"W-Well. I think I found the group." She said looking into the distance with her Byakugan. Naruto stood intently and nodded. "Due West, about three kilometers. Just like Tsunade said." She confirmed. Naruto nodded once before fiddling with the radio around his neck.

"Shikamaru. Hinata's found them. Due west about three kilometers." He said, releasing the talk button. The radio buzzed back into life.

"Alright. Everyone head to Naruto and Hinata's position, either to your left or right. Over." Shikamaru's crackling voice announced. Ino, Kiba, Sakura, and Chouji confirmed the announcement before heading towards Naruto and Hinata.

Within a few minutes they were all assembled in a group to discuss the plan. Kiba looked around worriedly.

"Hey guys, where's Shino?" He asked loudly. Everyone looked around, expecting him to pop out from behind a tree.

"This could be bad." Shikamaru murmured. "Did anyone get a reply on the radio from him?" He asked worriedly. Ino nodded apprehensively.

"I repeated the orders and he did reply." She started. "But he said to go on without him. He was having insect troubles, or something like that." She announced. Shikamaru groaned.

"Damn it. I guess we'll have to do without him. Alright, Hinata can you give me a description of the area they're in." He asked. Hinata nodded and glanced west once more.

"They're heading in our direction quite fast. There are no particular landmarks, just simple forest like we're in now." She stated whilst looking into the distance. Shikamaru nodded.

"And how many are there?" He asked rubbing his head.

"I can see five clearly." She stated. Shikamaru nodded again.

"Alright. Here's our plan guys. We're going to move West a few hundred meters, but stick to the canopy, so we stay undetected. I'm going to set up some trip wires and booby traps to hopefully distract them. Whilst they're caught up in the explosions and smoke, jump in from behind and above and do your best to overpower them and tie them up." He pulled a few coils of wire from his weapon pouch and handed them out. "These will be sufficient to keep them tied up, but weakening them first is obviously the way to go. And by the way." He said looking toward Naruto. "Try to be as quiet as possible please." Naruto pouted grumpily.

"Whatever." He mumbled. Shikamaru smirked in amusement.

"All right everyone. Follow me."

***

_What are you doing?_ Shino thought madly as his bugs flew uncontrollably ahead of him. _Why aren't you listening to me?_ Since a few kilometers into their mission, Shino's bugs had gone crazy, swarming uncontrollably into the distance. He now raced after them as fast as he could through the forest, trying desperately to control them.

"If only I could find what they were after. Maybe I could release a pheromone to counteract it!" He whispered angrily. He tried desperately to connect with the senses of the few bugs that he still had control over. "I know it's some sort of pheromone making them go crazy, but which one?" Suddenly his radio buzzed into life.

"Shino. This is Ino. Hinata has found them, due West in three kilometers." Ino's unmistakable voice buzzed. Shino sighed angrily.

"Shino here. I understand. Go ahead without me. I'm having troubles with the insects." He mumbled into the radio. Ino replied a quick affirmative before dashing out of range. _Shit_. Shino thought, still chasing after his bugs. _Of all the days_.

***

Shikamaru held his palm open as explosions sound below. Five fingers, four fingers, three fingers, two fingers, one finger. Suddenly the trees exploded as all seven ninjas jumped from the trees.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted, jamming a rasengen into one of the invader's backs. He screamed loudly and fell to the ground, where the two battled fervently. Shikamaru trapped another in Kage Mane before reaching his shadow to tighten around his neck. All around everyone battled hard against the surprised foe, but it wasn't long until the enemy gained the upper hand.

The seeming leader of the gang grinned madly as a huge kick sent Sakura flying.

"Your efforts are useless." He said maliciously. Naruto glared at him.

"We haven't even begun!" He shouted, running toward the man. Within the blink of an eye the man appeared behind Naruto, and grabbing hold of the back of his clothes he held a kunai to his throat.

"Everyone stop, or the boy dies." Said the leader loudly. Accordingly to his instructions, everyone halted. "Now. We've heard that there's a special clan in Konoha called the Aburame's." He started in determination. "They control bugs, somehow. We even set up some nice smells in the forest, hoping we could draw their little friends out. But maybe they have better control over the bugs than we thought? What we wanna know is how." Shikamaru grimaced. _So that's why Shino's having trouble_. He thought.

"We aren't going to let you know that easily." Shikamaru affirmed. The man laughed.

"And what of your comrade here? You want to see him die?" He said menacingly. Naruto growled.

"I'm not gonna die here. Nor am I gonna let you attack Konoha for something as stupid as that!" He shouted. "Shikamaru. Don't let him bluff you. He wouldn't kill me." He finished. The man laughed again.

"Oh wouldn't I?" He said, pressing the kunai further against Naruto's neck. Shikamaru winced, but Naruto merely winked in his direction. Sakura smiled knowingly.

"Kill him then!" She shouted before racing forward fist raised. The man looked up in shock and pressed the kunai further.

"I'm serious!" He shouted. Sakura pressed on.

"So am I!" She yelled. "Shanaroooo!!!" She cried sending her fist toward Naruto. The man pressed the Kunai further when Naruto's body suddenly dissipated into a cloud of smoke. Sakura smiled. "Got you!" She screamed before her fist collided with the man's face sending him flying backward into the trees. Naruto appeared from above and smiled widely. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Man. I guess I underestimated you Naruto. That was pretty wiley. And good on you Sakura for noticing." He murmured. They both grinned before turning to meet the threat once more.

The other members of the enemy group suddenly raced forward in a rage, and once more, intense battling occurred. The leader sat up angrily, having recovered slightly from his blow.

"Bastard." He murmured angrily. "I'll finish this bunch of pansies right now." Standing up his hands whirred into several hand signs. "Raito-Haka!**" He shouted, reaching his hand forward. Suddenly a flash of electricity jolted from his palm, and within milliseconds had wrapped itself around the group of Konoha ninjas. The electricity formed a large dome, obliterating everything it came into contact with.

"There's no escaping now!" Screamed the leader as the dome began to shrink. Naruto cursed and started to run forward before Shikamaru grabbed his arm.

"Stop Naruto! Look at the trees around us. If you touch that it'll kill you straight away!" He shouted. Naruto spun around in anger.

"What else are we supposed to do?" He asked. Shikamaru shook his head.

"I don't know. There has to be another way. Try a rasengan with one of your clones." He suggested. Naruto nodded and placed his hands together.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He shouted and another Naruto appeared beside him. He quickly moved his hands over the second one's palm, allowing a rasengan to form. Once it was spinning rapidly he stepped back and the clone raced toward the advancing wall of electricity. The ball of chakra hit, and dissipated into nothing. The clone suddenly disappeared as its hand made contact with the electricity. The group stepped back in shock. "What now?" Naruto asked desperately. Shikamaru just stared in horror.

"I-I don't know." He stated.

****That's just me creating a new jutsu. I just mixed the Japanese word for lightning (raitoningu) and tomb (haka) together to make Lightning Tomb. If someone Japanese read it they would probably shake their head and say I'm wrong. But I'm going to pretend it sounds cool.**


	7. Chapter 7

Shino suddenly connected with the smell! _So that's what they used. _He thought unamused. _An attracter mixed with a swarmer_. He opened his coat and pulled out a vial from within one of the many pockets. _This should do the trick;_ _The concentrated scent of a female insect mixed with a chakra focusing formula. It'll be like waving the smell of a cow on heat in front of a bull_ (**Sorry that sounds wrong, but well. It happens**). _Nothing overrides instinct_. He pulled out the cork and dashed the sweet smelling liquid across his body. _Try resisting this, my small friends._ He thought smartly.

As predicted the bugs suddenly slowed and turned before swarming around Shino. Concentrating his chakra he smiled. _Finally I get to show my stuff_. He thought happily. _Kiba, I hope you're ready_.

As the bugs disappeared within his body once more, he pressed forward following the now unmistakable pheromone that lead in the direction of where he sensed the others fighting. _I'm coming everyone_.

***

The tomb of lightning decreased in size once more, making the group huddle together even closer. The leader laughed evilly.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little zap?" He teased. Everyone glared angrily when Kiba and Akamaru suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Everyone looked around in confusion.

"What happened to Kiba and Akamaru?" Chouji asked in confusion. Everyone shook their heads. The leader, seemingly unawares, continued to push the tomb into a tighter sphere.

"It won't be long now." He chuckled.

***

Kiba and Akamaru stared around from the branch they now sat on.

"Shino? Was that you?" Kiba asked looking around. Shino suddenly appeared in front of him and nodded happily as he shoved a scroll into the fold of his jacket.

"Indeed. When I saw you two trapped, I used the summoning scroll we made, to summon you. Why? Because I believed I should use the element of surprise to attack the enemy. Also I believed it would be wise that we used… _that_ jutsu." He explained. Kiba sighed in relief.

"Please don't make a habit of summoning me though. Man, it feels weird." He said grabbing his stomach. He then proceeded to reach into his own coat and grabbed out a soldier pill. "But you're right. Now would be a good time to use that jutsu. Have you got the targets ready?" He asked, suddenly serious. Shino nodded.

"Everything is set. Now all we need is you and Akamaru." He announced. Kiba nodded and threw the soldier pill at Akamaru who swallowed it greedily.

"Alright Akamaru! Transform!" He said as Akamaru's coat gleamed red. Akamaru suddenly transformed into the man-beast Kiba and waited whilst Kiba also ransformed. Kiba then jumped onto Akamaru's back and looked over to Shino.

"Ready?" He asked. Shino nodded, and climbed onto Kiba's back.

"Ready." He murmured.

***

Hinata suddenly squeaked as the canopy above exploded.

"VAMPIRE FANG!" Kiba's voice shouted, and a huge spiral of man and bug plummeted to the ground. "TARGET ONE!" He cried, and the spiral zoomed onto the first target; the leader controlling the lightning dome. A large cloud of black bugs moved to the front of the spiral and latched onto the target, draining him of Chakra. Suddenly the force of the solid spiral hit, crushing the leader to the ground. The jutsu suddenly released and everyone collapsed to the ground in relief.

"TARGET TWO!" Kiba cried next, and the spiral careered onward to the next man, draining him of chakra, and crushing him into the ground.

"TARGET THREE! TARGET FOUR!! TARGET FIIIVE!!" Kiba shouted as each person was defeated. Finally, drained of momentum, the spinning ceased and the three tumbled in exhaustion onto the ground; smiling and laughing as they went.

Shino turned toward Kiba and smiled a huge and genuine smile.

"We did it!" He cried and Kiba nodded.

"That. Was. Awesome!" He shouted whilst laughing. Suddenly Shino's chest started jumping and he laughed as well. Kiba wiped a tear from his eye and smiled.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you laugh, Shino." He said. Shino turned and smiled.

"That is indeed the first time I've felt so glad to have a comrade, and a friend." He whispered. Kiba looked down and smiled shyly.

"You're right." He admitted. "We make a pretty good pair." Suddenly everyone was rushing over and helping the three up.

"You guys were brilliant!" Ino shrieked holding her hand over her mouth. Shikamaru smirked.

"Very well timed too." He said. "Any longer and we'd have been fried." Chouji scratched his head.

"How did you get out of the dome Kiba?" He asked Kiba in confuson. Kiba smiled and looked over towards Shino.

"Well. You see, Shino's brilliant mind came up with the idea that we should both make summoning scrolls, in case we were separated and needed to be together to use the jutsu. So in reality, I was summoned by Shino!." He explained laughing. Chouji widened his eyes.

"Woah! I'd never have thought of that!" He announced. Naruto grinned.

"Just like how I summon the toads!" He said giggling. Kiba nodded.

Shikamaru suddenly called from where the bodies lay.

"Okay everyone! Give us a hand tying these guys up. I think it's time we headed back to Konoha." Everyone grinned and walked over to help whilst Shino, Kiba and Akamaru sat back and rested.

"I guess all our training really paid off hey?" Kiba said smiling. Shino nodded in agreement.

"So far it has, indeed." He said with a light smile.

**OMG I'm having a fangirl moment just thinking about the move I made up in this chapter. It makes me think I'm so awesome, then I think, No I'm not awesome (because I'm not), Kiba and Shino are so awesome! Then I realize, this isn't a real jutsu. Damn. Why couldn't it be!?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AAH! This is the last chapter *cries* and I was really enjoying this story. But unfortunately all stories must end somewhere. And for this story, it must end here or lose any point that it made at all. Hope you enjoy it.**

Tsunade dismissed the group with a smile.

"Well done everyone." She said. "I'm glad I can count on you guys." She admitted as the group excitedly left the room. Kiba sat upon Akamaru, who walked beside Shino, also filled with excitement.

"How bout we go to that fancy restaurant again? This time to celebrate our success." Kiba said and then whispered into Shino's ear. "And hopefully this time Sakura won't be there." Shino smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. All that fighting can wear a bug out." He murmured. Kiba laughed.

"It's always about the bugs!" He joked. Shino smiled again as they walked out onto the street.

"So what are you going to eat?" He asked curiously. Kiba thought for a moment.

"I'll probably get a big steak for Akamaru, and maybe some black bean beef with noodles." He said, drooling. Shino wrinkled his nose.

"Too smelly for me. I think I'll go for a vegetable stir fry." He said, also drooling. Kiba gagged.

"Gross! C'mon! Where's the meat?" He said laughing. Shino rolled his eyes.

"Vegetables are quite sufficient for me." He said gently. Kiba nodded his head.

"Sure. Well here we are." He said looking up at the restaurant. They both smiled and entered impatiently.

After ordering they both sipped on a glass of lemonade. Kiba sat back in satisfaction.

"That is some good lemonade." He said smiling. Shino nodded.

"Indeed it is very appetizing." Kiba smiled and suddenly looked awkward. He leaned forward and put his elbows on the table.

"Can I say something to you?" He asked quietly. Shino nodded.

"Of course. You can tell me anything. I'm you're friend afterall." He said. Kiba nodded.

"Well. About that. Lately, I've been. Well, really nice to you, and I don't want you to get the wrong idea or anything." He started warily. Shino looked up from his drink.

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously. Kiba rubbed his neck.

"Well. I don't want you to think, I'm like advancing on you okay? I just feel like I've been a little too friendly and I don't want you getting scared thinking I'm into guys or anything. Because that would be wrong right? So, like. We can be great friends, and I don't want you worrying about me going… gay. Okay?" He said slowly. Shino stared for a while, and sagged slightly. Kiba looked at him weirdly.

"You thought I was going gay! I knew it! I'm so sorry Shino. I should have reassured you earlier." He persisted anxiously. Shino coughed and shook his head.

"Heh… Uh… No. It was just a bit uh… off topic, and took me by surprise." He said, hiding his now glum mood. "But I'm glad we can be good friends." He said truthfully. Kiba smiled.

"Yeah. You're the best Shino. I knew you'd understand. Because, I'm totally into girls! Man, I was even thinking of asking out Hinata, but she's so into Naruto that it wouldn't be worth it, you get what I'm saying?" He continued. Shion twitche slightly.

"Yes. Enough on the subject. I'm just glad we can be such good friends." He stated. Kiba grinned.

"Yeah. I don't know why people call you weird all the time." Kiba said. "You're really so cool." Shino look at him directly.

"People call me weird? How so?" He asked curiously. Kiba laughed.

"Well…" He started animatedly before beginning his long conversation.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon talking and eating and although Shino was crushed that Kiba didn't love him in return, he was glad simply that Kiba loved him as a friend; something, he thought, that was more important than any other relationship in the world. The end. Nawwww….. ^_^

**Hope you liked the story. Please review! Even if it's just useless mumbo. I just like to know what people think! If you hated it, tell me! If you loved it, tell me! And if it was something in between TELL ME! I love getting reviews, no matter how good or bad, so that hopefully I can improve any future stories. SO REVIEW GODDAMN IT!! Oh, and thanks for reading the story. I hope it gave you at least one good laugh, or joyful moment. **


End file.
